Rain Soaked
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: wet and slightly wild one shot of Delena yummyness. slight AU. Klaus has put Damon in a coma for a few weeks, but upon his destruction Damon awakens to Elena & Stefan kissing. how will he react, and how will she explain it to him? LEMON


_a/n: just another couple of drabbles that fit together. Short, smutty and wet fun for your entertainment. Happy Reading._

_Dedicated to loveyoualways21 (for reading my mind and requesting them together)_

The cold pelts of rain soaked Elena's skin through the shirt she wore and she cursed herself for leaving her jacket in the house. Damn Damon for running out on her. Now she was outside searching for him in the dark woods and freezing. The wind probably wouldn't have been that bad if she hadn't been wet. She called his name and worked herself over the uneven ground through a patch of clustered trees. She desperately wished she had his vampire instincts, then she would be able to run faster, listen harder for any signs of him being out there.

She squinted her eyes into the dark, searching around desperately for him. "Damon!" she yelled again, calling his name for the hundredth time. "God dammit Damon! Where the hell are you?"

Then all at once her body was up ended as the toe of her shoe hooked in a root. She ended face down on the ground, her soaked shirt covered in mud now. She cursed him again and pushed herself up. She had it in her mind to say screw it and go back inside, but he was hurting and it was all because of her. She had to find him, he wouldn't come back to the house for anyone but her. With that sinking realization, she kept running, keeping her eyes on the ground just the slightest bit more.

Damon ignored the biting wind that chewed through the thin tshirt he wore. The rain chilled him to the bone, but he kept speeding through the trees. He couldn't stop, wouldn't stop and he certainly wouldn't go back. At the moment, he was sure he could survive if he never went back. So what if she'd run out of the house after him? There was no way that she'd actually continued to chase him out here in this weather. The forest outside the Boarding House was expansive and treacherous. Even if she managed to keep up with him as best as her human legs would let her, she wouldn't be able to maneuver her way over the roots and ruts.

The thought made his heart clench and he swore. Dammit, she was going to make him go back. He spun around in a flash and went running toward her. He'd find her, make sure she was alright and send her back to the house, back to Stefan's arms but he would not go with her, no matter how much she begged or how desperate she sounded. All the work he'd done in these past few months hadn't exactly been for nothing. The dead body in his living room proved that, but Elena had clearly chosen which brother she wanted, and it wasn't him. A few years away from this town would give him the space he needed to try and forget all about her.

Elena stopped, her palms pressed to a trunk as she rested for a moment. Air burned her lungs as she fought to build oxygen back into her body. She understood why he had run, but he was wrong. He was all wrong. Yes, they'd finally defeated Klaus…and yes she'd hugged Stefan…yes she'd kissed him, but it was a good bye kiss. It was a 'yay we're free, thanks for helping' kiss. She'd registered no real passion in it, no spark behind it…but Damon had chosen that moment to awake from his Klaus induced coma and he hadn't had much time to register just what was going on. For weeks she had been without him, missing him, desperate for him to wake up from the sleep Klaus had compelled him into.

She'd tried everything to get him to wake up, even thought that perhaps a Sleeping Beauty kiss would have done it, but there had been nothing her human powers could have done to break the compulsion bond Klaus had over Damon, other than kill him…which she and Stefan had finally managed to do. Now, instead of the joyful reunion she'd been so desperate for, the one she'd waited for and dreamed about…now she was running through the woods trying to find him to explain something that really was rather foolish and simple to begin with. "Damon!" she called out into the darkness again, her fear and desperation finally getting the better of her.

From what she could tell, she and 'the gang' had destroyed all of the hybrids, but was it possible that they'd missed one? Was it possible that a stray 'dog' had run off from the pack, only to return now and finish what his sire bond commanded him to do? She was sure that Klaus had not been stupid enough to cancel his order for Damon's death before tonight. She moved a little faster now, not caring if she tripped a dozen more times. She had to find him, and she had to find him now. "Please, Damon. If you're out there you have to say something!"

Damon's rush came to a halt through the trees as he picked up on her voice. He was close to her, but he'd been heading in the wrong direction for a few minutes now. With a curse, he turned once more and took off west through the darkness. He could have shouted back, but it was doubtful her human ears could have heard him from this far off. He wasn't sure what he would say when he finally found her, not sure what he would do. Instincts had him thinking of tossing her over his shoulder and dropping her off on the door step before running away again, but he knew he would be done for the moment their eyes met. There was something about her he could just not resist.

She snapped a twig with her foot, just a few yards away now. He could pick up on the faint beats of her heart and pushed himself toward it. Another minute and he would be right with her, another few seconds and he would have to listen to whatever reasoning, whatever excuses she could come up with. Then suddenly, a tough wall of woman smacked into him as he rushed out of the trees, her 'oof' the only sound as the wind was knocked out of her and she was sent back to the ground. He took a moment to recover, his own knees caked in mud now that they'd both been knocked down. "Hello to you to." He grumbled, glancing at the mess she'd made of herself.

The rain had yet to let up yet, causing her hair to hang in a wet curtain around her face. Her eyes burned with anger and his shields went up instantly. If she thought she could start yelling at him, she had another thing coming. With determination he pushed himself up, not bothering to help her up, even when she extended her hand toward him. Another flash of anger burned through as she struggled out of the mud, tossing her hair back from her face. "You can't just run off like that!" she said, and he turned to face her more directly.

"You, little girl don't have the right to tell me what to do."

She took no offence to the jibe he'd purposefully used to piss her off more and instead walked forward, the cold and the strain in her muscles fueling her frustration. She'd been running, she'd gotten dirty and now he had the balls to stand there and smirk at her. "You didn't even let me explain!" she shouted, jabbing her finger into his chest, not surprised to find how solid it was.

"I don't want to hear explanations Elena. It's clear that while I was locked in that death like sleep you and Stefan reconnected. That's fine! I'm happy for you, congragu-fucking-lations! You got what you wanted!" he yelled right back, feeling quite a bit lighter now that he'd released some of his pent up emotions.

"You are such an idiot Damon Salvatore!" she spat, cursing and turning around. "Fine, if you don't want to hear what I have to say…then you can go to hell. I did not spend the last few weeks fighting to get you back for this."

He allowed her to get two steps away before reaching out for her arm and flinging her back around, the mud setting her off balance so she gripped his shoulders. She was tight against his chest, somehow in his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been asleep for weeks."

"I know that!" he stormed, shaking her a little. "I want to know what you mean about fighting to get me back."

"Klaus is dead Damon, he's dead. We did it."

He was stunned for a minute, staring at her as if she'd gone insane. "How?"

"It's kind of a long story." She shrugged and shook her head. "And it's easier if Rebekah tells you."

"Barbie-Klaus helped?" Damon felt his head spin a little, gripping her tighter through her wet shirt. "I don't understand."

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, reached up to slap him out of lack of doing anything else. "You aren't even listening! I don't want to talk about that right now!"

"Well I do!" he glared down at her, the rain pelting a little harder and making her shiver.

"If you come back to the house, I will explain everything." She promised, her voice now surprisingly quiet. There was a look in her eyes he couldn't quite decipher and she shook her head.

He didn't want to hear anything she had to say, and she was going to have to accept that. If he wanted answers, then she would give them to him. Silently, she turned away and began walking back to the house. She was finally ready to tell him she loved him, tell him she wanted to belong to him, but he didn't seem to care. In all honesty, how could she blame him? She'd done the same thing to him enough times. Maybe when this was all over he would realize what was happening, but for now his mind was on one track. She let the rain cloak her tears, relieved when she heard his footsteps behind her. She'd finally gotten what she wanted, a Damon that didn't want her anymore…except now that's all she needed.

Three hours later, Damon had been filled in by Alaric as to all that had gone down with Klaus. He'd listened, understood and dissected every last piece of information. Now, they were free. Rebekah had run off after finishing her brother, but there was no reason to fear her anymore. They could return to their somewhat normal lives and wait for whatever came next…because you had to know that something would come next. Damon prayed that fate would be kind enough to give them at least a few days of peace before dropping another bomb however.

Once the house was empty and he'd been left alone, he went upstairs to shower; a desperate need to wash away the mud from his hair. He'd watched Elena go home, alone to his surprise. She hadn't spoken since they'd gotten back to the house, and he wondered what he'd done that had hurt her so badly. Stefan was no doubt taking the opportunity to comfort her right back into his good graces. Every terrible thing that his brother had done to her since he had been under Klaus's control would be forgotten and forgiven, There was no more Elena and Damon…it was just Damon…and he could get used to that again. In the morning he would leave…and he would never look back.

Elena stared out at the dark road, listening to the sound of the rain beating against her windshield. She'd watched everyone leave the house, waved goodbye and faked smiled. Yet here she sat, still in the driveway unable to leave. Damon was up there, and she could only begin to imagine what he was going through. She had to tell him the truth, tell him that there was nothing between her and Stefan anymore. Hell, her ex had barely even said goodbye after running off to find Rebekah. Whether he ended up with her or Katherine, she didn't care. She just wanted him to be happy, and dammit she deserved to be happy too. She would not spend another night alone, and she would not sit in this car for another moment.

With determination back in her step, she climbed from the drivers seat and marched back into the house. The sound of running water called to her and she followed the sound. She could see the steam from the shower fill the bathroom as she entered his room, and it tempted her closer. She pulled her mud stained, rain soaked clothes from her body and stepped into the shower behind him. Clearly, the man hadn't wanted to listen to words, and actions had always spoke louder to him anyway. She saw his back stiffen, watched as he turned around, his eyes widening as he took the sight of her in. She hadn't really planned what she would say, what her first move would be…but surprisingly she didn't panic.

"Excuse me." She said, slipping under his arm so she was standing beneath the hot spray.

He was surprised to see how comfortable she was in here, noticing that her shampoo was actually sitting on the ledge. "What are you doing?" he asked finally as she worked the suds through her hair.

"I've been staying here since you 'fell asleep'. I couldn't go home, just incase you woke up. So technically, since the deed to this house is still in my name, you are in my bathroom."

He gaped at her, stepping back slightly. His shock did not detour him from raking in the sight of every inch of her body, but he managed to compose himself to find he eyes again. "You're quite at home here then."

"Yes." She nodded and tilted her head back so the spray would wash even more of the mud away. "A lot happened while you were asleep."

He felt odd having this conversation with her while she was naked in his shower, but she'd caught his attention and she deserved it, at least until he figured out what she wanted. "Such as?"

She looked up at him then, her eyes strong and her jaw set. "Stefan and I are not together, which I would have told you if you hadn't been such an ass in the woods. I've spent the last few weeks missing you, crying over you. I even kissed you in childish hopes that it would wake you up." She paused, letting the first few lines sink into him. "Stefan is gone, and I am here with you. I love you Damon, and while I really hoped I wouldn't have to strip down to get your attention to say it, here I am. Yours."

Damon stared at her for a few good seconds, taking it all in and absorbing the life changing news. "Are you serious?"

She rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He couldn't have denied her even if he wanted to. Her lips were on his, then a moment later he was pushing her up against the glass wall of the shower. "You love me?" he gasped, breaking the kiss after a moment.

She laughed, nodding and tightening her grip on him. "Yes, I do."

He'd never heard more beautiful words in his life. "Thank God." He murmured, pressing her more tightly against him.

"This is the part where you say it back." She teased once he'd released her mouth to trail kisses down her neck.

"I love you too Elena." He grinned, letting her feet drop to the floor. "And I'm going to show you how much."

She watched as he turned off the faucet, letting the water drain down as he reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist before grabbing another one and slowly drying her. First, he set it around her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms, pressing kisses down her collarbone and to the valley between her breasts. He let the towel drop slightly, his hands massaging through the fabric at her lower back and down to bottom. Her skin was flushed from the heat of the water and from excitement, the sight thrilling him and making him ache. He slid the towel around to her front, letting the hem just cover her breasts and gently molding them with his hands before move lower to dry her stomach and her hips.

"Don't stop." She murmured, amazed at how his touch, even through the towel was turning her on.

Damon bent down to dry her legs, setting her one foot and then the other on his knee and rubbing the towel over the water droplets until her skin was smooth and dry. He could smell her arousal from his current height and leant forward to kiss the underside of her knee, her calf and up to her thigh. "Should I stop this?" he whispered, his tone dangerous as his tongue flicked out to leave a wet trail down the inside of her leg.

She shook her head, her hips finding a mind of their own. Reaching up, he steadied her back against the glass, kissing his way up her naked body and letting the towel land on the tiled floor. Her fingers tangled in his wet hair, tugging his mouth closer to hers until she could barely stand not being able to kiss him. Her nails scraped down his neck, over his chest and down his abs until they found the loop he'd tied the towel in around his waist. "I want you." She whispered, loosening the towel, her hand finding and wrapping around him instantly.

He hissed, his teeth grinding and then digging into her shoulder as he fought for control, one hand clenched her hip bruisingly while the other flattened against the glass in an attempt to keep him standing. "Don't do that." He growled, pulling back to look at her, fire and passion in his eyes.

The glint turned her on further and she squeezed tighter, surprised when he pinned her arms above her head, the cool glass causing goose bumps to erupt on her heated skin. "Why not?"

"I'm trying to go slow." He said between clenched teeth, staring her down. "Don't make this any harder for me."

She tried her best imitation at his smirk, looking down between them. "I didn't think it could get much harder."

He growled again, forcing his tongue between her lips. She welcomed the rough kiss, glad to see he hadn't lost any of the passion or spark she'd fallen in love with. He was still her Damon, only now he belonged completely to her. "Are you trying to break me? Don't you want me to be gentle?"

"No," she shook her head, letting it fall back against the glass so she could look at him properly. "I don't want you to pretend to be something you aren't. I want you, the real you. And I want it now."

She watched, amazed as the veins under his eyes darkened, as his fangs appeared. He looked frighteningly beautiful and she couldn't stop staring. "Be careful what you wish for." He warned, tugging her closer to him and up so she could wrap her legs back around his waist.

The next thing she knew he was setting her against the marble sink, her back pressed to the mirror as he slid her legs open slowly. She felt him step between her thighs, felt the brush of his hardness against her heat, but she couldn't look down. She was too transfixed on his face, on his obvious show of arousal, pleased that it was all for her. She let her fingers trace the length of the veins, then down to feel the sharp points of his fangs. He bit down, shocking her but she couldn't yell at him even as a few drops of blood trailed down her finger. His tongue darted out to save them, his eyes closing as he tasted her and laved at the tiny wound. "Ready?" he asked, setting his hands on her hips and balancing her on the end of the sink.

He considered taking her all the way to his bed, love her the way she deserved and secretly wanted…but nothing about their relationship was traditional and he could see from the fire in her eyes that she wanted something more primal right now. She didn't want to be loved at the moment, she just wanted to know that he was real and he was hers, and dammit if he didn't need the same thing. "Yes."

With her nod he sunk into her completely, her wall clenching around him almost painfully as they both adjusted to the new sensation of being one. She was much tighter than he had expected, more than he was used to and his fingers dug into her painfully for a moment before she relaxed around him. "You're so wet." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her as his thrusts grew increasingly faster.

"Don't stop." She gasped, tearing away from his lips for a moment to let out a moan. Her nails dug into his shoulder, cutting his skin but only to have it heal a moment later.

She nearly slipped back into the sink from the force of his movements, but he held her steady, letting their bodies rock each other's senses. She didn't have very much control over her movements and he found himself doing most of the work but he didn't care. They had a lifetime to experiment and love, and as she came for him, his name a scream on her lips, he knew he didn't want to spend the rest of eternity any other way…

It could have been days or hours later, neither of them were sure…but Elena was the first to open her eyes and look up at him. He wasn't asleep, she knew it but she didn't want to startle him either. He'd worked hard to make her cum over a dozen times since they'd found their way from the sink to the bed and if she hadn't been so sore she would have climbed over him and demanded another round. Instead she curled up against his chest and pressed a few kisses to the skin. This bed had seemed so empty without him these past few weeks, and now everything was complete. "Sleep." He whispered, kissing the top of her head and letting his fingers run through her now dry hair. "You're going to need your rest if you plan on being mine."

She smiled and nodded, letting her eyes close. In time he would learn that he belonged to her just as much as she belonged to him.

_a/n: we don't know how they are going to defeat Klaus, so I left that part out because honestly it wasn't THAT important for this fic. Delena is why you were here, so I hurried it along to that. I hope you found something to make you smile and something hot! It's hard to think of Damon not being a 'dirty' boy…so I figured, why not actually be dirty hehe_


End file.
